


Everlasting Sunshine

by Elyon Blanc (TykkiBlanc), TykkiBlanc



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/Elyon%20Blanc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/TykkiBlanc
Summary: It all comes down to one word to unite the two... "Hug."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, a one shot of Love Live Sunshine, in other words, this work is not a completely original one. I do not own Love Live, nor do I own this ship. Yes, this little work of fiction will ship Kanan and Mari. If you have not watched or read Love Live Sunshine, please note that there might be some spoilers. Cover your eyes and walk away.  
> There are no R18 contents here, if you are looking for nsfw… please find another fanfiction, if not… you’re welcome.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Happy Birthday to a certain dumb evil!! ><  
> >

The solitude of the amethyst, set in the intricately woven necklace, whispered its melancholy. It drew her gaze, pleading her to put it on. Mari could only gaze into the sad wonder, miserably. For they reminded her of how long it’s been since she last saw the girl with the purple eyes. It had been a long time since she last called out her name.

 

“Kanan.” a small whisper lost in the silence of a person alone.

 

It had been too long… since her last hug.

 

Fighting back tears, Mari set the silver jewelry back into the petite drawer, closing it softly, firmly. It was the firm closing of a door, a door that led to the past. A past that was not desirable to think about.

Unfortunately, it was all Mari could think about.

 

Reaching towards the lamp, she tugged on the string. Lights out.

Slowly, she made her way to the open window. A night breeze danced a polite greeting, making the starched curtains flutter in response. With the same hand she had taken the light with, she blotted out the starry night sky. Those golden eyes were reserved for the deep blue sea, and only the sea of beautiful purple.

Distant waves warbled onto a cold shore, washing away ghostly footprints.

 

The girl that laughed in her dreams, was but a ghost. A small ghost bursting with joy. A ghost filled to the brim with warmth overflowing. Nothing, but a ghost, a memory that stuck to her. A memory she wished to never forget. A memory… she wished to relive.

 

Leaning on the windowsill, Mari let her mind wander. Wander way back on her timeline, way back to the days of everlasting sunshine. Back to the girl with purple eyes that laughed in her dreams.

 

{flashback}

The teacher had said a peculiar word, “recess.” A word so mysterious, that it had spurred all twenty something girls out to the playground. All, but one.

 

The little girl with shimmering blond hair stood in curiosity, at the edge of the frolicking grass blades. She could only look on as her new classmates raced around, screaming happily at the ten minutes of freedom. Girls everywhere with dark hair. Only she had a brilliant gold.

 

Some had looked at her, shyly whispering. Others had taken a glance and continued on with their play. She could only stand, alone… watching.

Alas, she wasn’t the only one doing the watching. A little girl with bright purple eyes had summoned her friend to watch the girl standing off to the side, watching everyone else.

 

The peculiarity of an exchange of words between girls, is meant to be kept a secret. However the true sacrament, is a mutual understanding reached between the two. Rather, nothing is exchanged. Nothing needs to be exchanged.

And for these two, nothing, sufficed.

 

“Hug!”

 

One simple word. Three letters. Followed by outstretched arms, beautiful purple eyes. A contagious smile.

 

Kanan.

 

{End of Flashback}

 

The days of them playing together, were unusually warm. Dia had counseled that it was their friendship that emanated this warmth.

Mari knew it as an invincible ray of sunshine. Bright, mild, yet fulfilling, and always, always there with them. An everlasting sunshine.

 

Mari was startled from her reminiscing when a firefly rose against the light gale to settle on her windowsill. It reminded her of the burning passion they had, of the idiosyncratic sunshine that had embraced those happy days.

 

Flashes of the previous years scampered about in her mind, running loony circles. They were frustrating enough to drive Mari up a wall.

Kanan and Dia’s eyes, glowing, when they announced their love for school idols. Their insistence on the three of them joining hands to become the best. They’d sing their hearts out, dance together. Together. All, but a flickering dream.

 

The trio had made it to the Love Live finals. Yet, after seeing the numerous dazzling performances. None of them could dance. Not Dia. Not… not even Kanan. Kanan who wouldn’t take a no from Mari, Kanan who loved to dance; simply stood. Stood in the blinding spotlight, gazing into a distance unknown to Mari.

 

_Where did it all go wrong?_

 

They had disbanded. Sent her off with bright smiles, wishing her good luck in America. Kanan, flashing a last farewell, in the bright rays of a morning sun.

Did they miss her? No, did they miss the cheers, the music, as much as she did?

 

_When did everything fall apart?_

 

They’re meetings at night. Mari would stay up late, waiting for a flash of light. From the high spire her house sat on, she’d look out the tall window, and see the port where Kanan lived. Her winks of light were burned into Mari’s mind. Blinding. Just like her. Brave, strong. Just like her.  

_That last hug--- what did it mean? Farewell?_

_I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to sing, to dance with Kanan and Dia._

 

_I still want to._

 

Mari glanced to the side, and pinched the corner of a photo she had not looked at for the past months without Kanan. She held it gingerly between her fingers. Had a band passed by with a circus, serenading the gorgeous girl, she wouldn’t have spared them a glance. Had the waves flooded her room, she would not have moved an inch. Had a hurricane come tearing through her blonde hair, she would not have said a word, but simply stood, rooted against the gales. Mari had eyes only for the smiling, purple-eyed girl. Gazing at Kanan, Mari felt a painful hiccup of her steady heartbeat. How she longed to hug the sunshine again.

The dam crumbled, and tears trickled down her cheeks.

 

“Kanan…” a lonelywhimper, unheard by any.

 

Any, but Kanan. She ran out onto the wooden dock, her bare feet thumping on the sturdy structure. She was halfway out, flashlight in hand, hair whipping around her face, when she came to an abrupt stop. Tilting her head back, Kanan closed her eyes, forcing back the heartache. She had forgotten, again.

 

“Mari. Come back. Hurry up and come back.”

The soft plea was lost in the lapping of the serene waves, swirling into an unknown depth. Kanan hoped her insignificant words would be heard by a girl far away. Pizza bubbles, birthday candles, pennies plopping into the fountain… all her wishes spent on one person with hair like the soft sunlight of dawn.

 

_It has to come true. Mari has to come back._

 

Perhaps it was the moon, or the ghost of their sunshine, that her words were carried to the crying girl.

 

Mari hastily wiped away her tears. “I’m going home.”

 

Kanan was preoccupied with Chika, You, and Riko when the pink helicopter swept over them, nearly knocking the four flat. Kanan’s eyes widened in shock. Her heart pounding in her chest, racing on its own accord. _Finally…_ The glass window of the vehicle reflected the bright sun. Even so, Kanan tried her best to peer inside, hopefully catching a glance of a long-awaited person. She nearly exploded in glee when the silhouette of a girl waved through the glaring glass. Inside, with that smile of hers, the sun herself, was waving at Kanan.

 

Mari had to restrain herself for several hours. Her family members greeting her with warm welcomes, after all, the accomplished daughter who studied in America… had returned. The feast thrown for her seemed to stretch on for an eternity. It wasn’t going to end before sundown. For Mari, a detestable millennia had passed before the last guest bid farewell. She made sure to politely thank her mother and father. She hugged her old nursing maid. She wished all a good night. Before anyone could object to her sleeping early, Mari had already climbed the stairs and shut the door softly. Nearly tripping over her evening gown, Mari rushed to her window. And just in time too… the flashes of light she dreamt about, they were there, waiting for her. Waiting for her, just as the purple-eyed girl was.

Biting her lip, Mari hastily threw on her nightgown. On her way out, she grabbed a light jacket. Making sure to run in the shadows of her mansion, she silently rushed to the door. It didn’t matter if anyone saw her. No one was stopping her. Not this time.

 

Without a pause, she flew past strolling passerby. Her shadow was a mere phantom disappearing, and reappearing under the street lights’ brilliance. Her flying feet carried her down to the port. She blinked and it was as if an enchantment had worked its magic--- Kanan was there. Waiting.

 

“Kanaaaaaaaaan!” cried Mari. Kanan was just a little beyond the steps leading to the beach. She had her arms outstretched. That smile.

 

Mari tackled Kanan. Kanan let them fall to the sandy beach.

They lay there for a long time. Neither moving a muscle. Little did Kanan know, Mari was weeping silently.

At last, she had found it. The warmth. Embodied by the girl with purple eyes… Kanan.

 

~

Mari had aided in the formation and the success of Aquors. She had done everything she was allowed to do. Dia had given consent, though she would only join if Kanan did, too.

 

Numerous times, she had watched as Kanan danced in the entrancing way she did. She had consulted with her, only to have Kanan refuse firmly.

Her heart nearly broke when Kanan ignored her hug. _Why?_ Kanan loved dancing, singing. _Why?_

Mari could only let her frustrated tears fall, her back to Kanan’s silhouette.

_Don’t go._

_I won’t leave again._

_Kanan… don’t leave me._

 

Mari couldn’t give up. She conferred with Dia, asking for an explanation. She needed an answer.

“Have you forgotten? You were injured at the show… it could’ve been worse if we continued.”

“Even so, you could have gotten ready after Mari-san recovered, right?” Chika said.

“We could have gotten ready for the fireworks show, made a new song, perfected our dances and costumes… but…” whispered Mari.

“We were worried. every time transferring schools or studying abroad came up, you kept turning it down.” Dia said, melancholy laced into her tone.

“Of course I did!” Mari cried.

“At this rate, Mari is going to let all these opportunities go to waste, and it’ll be our fault. That’s what Kanan thought.”

“Kanan has always been watching out for you. How you fit in, how you feel, and your future. She cares about it more than anyone.” Dia’s words threw Mari into a flashback of Kanan’s promise. With the wind flowing through their hair, she had pledged, “Even if we’re apart, I won’t forget about you.”

Mari could only lament her own ignorance.

  


It was raining. Mari paid no heed to the tears of the sky. Her own heart was raining pitifully. Slowly, her tears mixed with the raindrops, and she slipped. Sobbing, she forced herself to stand again. Mari didn’t stop running until she reached their old clubroom. There… she stilled rereading the lyrics on the board, over and over again. Kanan’s lyrics.

This time, she let her tears flow free.

 

It was in the late hours of dusk, just before the sun set. Kanan arrived at the clubroom, only to be met with Mari’s drenched back. She stepped onto the hardwood floor, astonished to have her foot soaked in a puddle. She looked up at Mari with concern etched in a slight frown.

 

“I dont care about my future at all. Studying abroad? I wasn’t interested at all… Why would I be? You couldn't sing, I couldn’t just let that go!” Mari exclaimed. She slapped Kanan, a deafeningly sharp sound, one that shattered the silence of unsaid feelings. “I... I care about you. Don’t take that lightly!”

Having regained her wits, Kanan rebutted, “If that’s true, then just say that. Don’t make it about winning or losing--- just say it!”

“That’s why…” Mari offered her cheek. She almost looked scared, as Kanan raised her hand. A pause filled with utter silence froze her hand.

 

“Hug. Give me a hug.”

 

Mari cared for Kanan, and Kanan did for Mari. Perhaps it was when Kanan murmured how Mari’s hair was as bright as the sunshine, that they were brought closer. Or perhaps it was how Mari stared at Kanan at the most random of moments, often lost in thoughts of the unknown. Or perhaps it was the sweet nothings they whispered to each other that did it.

Yes. It must have been the sweet nothings.

 

It was the last night of school, they’re last night at Uranohoshi. Kanan didn’t neglect to continue their little tradition, one last time before they went their separate ways. Her telltale flashes caught Mari’s eye, and she bounded onto the balcony, ecstatically waving.

 

They met on the dock. Kanan with her back to the ocean, and Mari facing her, standing a little aways from her. With the moonlight illuminating Kanan’s dark hair, she had a certain serenity that Mari, only a few months ago, could only dream of beholding. It was the serenity of a dark, calm sea. No, warmer than that.

Kanan could see the moon in Mari’s golden eyes, a soft glow in her blond hair. Such a warmth… they finally had for themselves.

 

Much like the years before, as the little girls they were. They needed no words. Only silence was sufficient. Only the peculiarity of a red ribbon brought them face to face. Light breathing. Closed eyes. And… a kiss of sweet nothings.

 

As they strolled to Uranohoshi, the tip of their fingers touched. And as fate had brought the two together as children, it brought their hands together in this moment, too.

 

Hand in hand, a silent promise was made. One so sacred, none can know.

 

Under the moonlight, two glowed the brightest.

  
“Hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm open to suggestions, criticism, advice, and so on and so forth!
> 
> I tried my best to paraphrase the dialogue so that this one shot could tie in with the actual plot. I apologize if you found it inaccurate or unpleasant...


End file.
